Need a second to breathe
by GrineDoline
Summary: Yami has two secrets he reveals to his object of obsession, Yugi. Things get complicated when Yugi meets Atem, Yami's brother, and who is Heba, a person he keeps having visions from every time he physically touches the tanner? Rated M for Lime, Lemon and more. R&R
1. Kidnapped

**Yami: Grine, why is this M rated?**

 **Warning, this Fanfic will contain Lime, Lemons, swearing and more in this and later chapters. Also make sure you don't die from the bad and rotten humor of the author.**

 **Yami: Oh come now it can't be that bad? Right? ... Grine?**

 **ps: GRINDoline does not own Yugioh nor makes profit from the fanfics she makes that are for the pure amusement of others. This is the only time it will be said for this entire fanfic. Thank you for understanding.**

* * *

Text.  
 _What did you do over the weekend?_

Fingers typed on the phone, the clicking of the buttons beneath his fingers made a pleasant sound.

Text.  
 _Nothing much. Went to Egyptian museum with grampa._

The message was brief and to the point. Of course it would be with his grandfather, since his father didn't do anything for him, apart from abusing him.

Text.  
 _Is it okay if I come over?_

A smirk was lingering on his lips. He was bored out of his wits. If the answer was positive, he would be able to do something again.

Text.  
 _Do come. Quickly._

Hmmm... The answer seemed desperate... He left immediately. Dropping out of mid air, landing with a thumping sound on the roof, he could hear adults having a somewhat angry discussion.  
The skylight window next to him opened a mere two seconds later. The arguing in the lower part of the house was worse than he had first thought. No wonder the boy asked him to come over.  
"Yami?" The head of a boy with tricolor hair plopped out into the dark night.

"How did you get here so fast?" The boy climbed out and sat next to the taller look-alike.  
"I was in the neighborhood," Yami answered.

...

"So... Yugi... What are they arguing about?" Yami asked after a while.

"..." Yugi didn't meet his eyes, "Me... Probably about my school costs and... ..."  
"Yes?" Yami encouraged him to continue.  
"I told them I'm g-" He stopped when the taller slumped his arms around his shoulders.  
"YOU," Yami emphasized, "Have done nothing wrong. You're only following your heart."  
"They said they're gonna marry me out."

Yami took Yugi's arms and turned him so they faced each other.  
"What."

"Th-they said they're gonna marry me out," Yugi repeated, his eyes everywhere but meeting Yami's. Yami shook his head as he huffed. Humans never changed.

"That's kind of… Old fashioned… Say you already have someone," He smiled, releasing his grip.

"What?! N-No, they'd never believe that, how can I lie about something like that?" Yugi blurted out.

"Why not?" Yami grinned as he laid his head down to look up at the stars.

"Love is a very serious thing!" The smaller scolded.

"I know that well enough Yugi. But what else could you-" Yami got cut of.

"Well if they ask me to meet my so proclaimed lover, and they find out I lied, I'll just be punished even more!" Yugi's tone was all full of seriousness and anxiousness. Yami took a glance at the younger and realized he was angsting. Sitting up again he took hold of Yugi's face with both his hands and planted a kiss on the other's lips greedily, before flopping down again.

"Yami-?!" Yugi blushed, nearly dying. He didn't fully comprehend what just happened.

"I always wanted to do that, so how about we go solve that problem with your parents?" The older smiled, his eyes closed as he sighed contently.

"… S…. S-Stop toying with me," Yugi muttered as he jerked away, whipping his lips with the back of his wrist. Yami gasped. Toying? He opened his eyes again.

"Yugi, I'm not 'toying' with you, I'm not fooling around if that's what you think," He explained, a little bit hurt by what the other said. Yugi turned around again and met his red orbs before jumping back.

"HOLY SHIT!" The small teen roared as if he'd seen a ghost, "Yami your eyes! Th-They're fucking glowing!"

The taller just blinked and smiled. Shaking his head with his eyes closed, he nearly couldn't contain his laugh, and when he opened them again, they were back to normal, non-glowing eyes.

Yugi just sat there, nearly stoned by fear, and he took a step back, but…

"Yugi!" Yami dove after the smaller who had slipped from the roof and was now hanging on to Yami's strong arm. Yugi was still panicking but as Yami pulled him back up, the taller comforting him, "I've got you, I've … got you…"

He pulled Yugi into an immediate hug and they stayed like that for a couple of minutes.

"I'm sorry," Yami apologized, "I didn't mean to scare you," He rubbed soothing circles on Yugi's back, and he could feel the other give in to the satisfying friction.

"Y-Yami…?"

"Yes?"

"W… A… Are you going to suck my blood now?"

Yami began laughing. Yugi thought he was a vampire? Oh, now that was hilarious.

"W-Why are you l-laughing? Y-You're scaring me… " Yugi admitted, looking away and raising his hands as he tried to push the taller away, but to no avail.

"I'm not going to suck anyone's blood," Yami chuckled in reply.

"O-Oh… So then… How do you manage?" Yugi dared to glance at him before looking away.

"Yugi, I'm not a vampire," He replied again.

"O-Oh- God's- You're a werewolf?"

This sent Yami into a fit of laughters again.

"Nope," He scooped up the smaller, earning a yelp, and entered Yugi's room through the skylight window.

"D-Demon?"

"Makes you think that because of the crimson eyes, no?" Yami grinned as he sat down on on Yugi's bed with said boy in his lap turned towards him, well I'm definitely not an angel either," He purred, pretending Yugi was hitting him as he held the other's wrists.

Yugi frowned. Downstairs it was quiet. Too quiet. Yugi stood up and went to stand in the middle of his room. Shock and great surprise hit him when his door suddenly flew open.

"Worthless piece of shit- you're grounded for the rest of your school days!" His father's voice stated. His hair was black, spiky, unclean, his face evil. He hadn't seen Yami because he was so focused on his son. He was about to slap Yugi for his 'impudence', when his hand hit the back of a leather-clothed youth.

"Yami!" Yugi yelped as he had been pushed away, protected by the older. Yugi's father blinked before taking a step back.

"Who's this?" He asked Yugi, noting the similarity between the stranger and his son. Yami turned around nervously before stating, "I'm Yugi's adorer."

Said boy was probably dying inside by now. Yami held out his hand politely, ignoring the fact he had been hit on his back, and introduced himself, "My name is Yami."

"Scram," Yugi's father pointed at the door, but Yami shook his head and crossed his arms, daringly meeting the blue eyes of the other.

"No thank you, I prefer to stay."

The man tried to take Yami by his neck but the older teen avoided the attempt, and stood protectively in front of Yugi.

"Let's run away," He whispered as the man glared at him.

"T-Together?" Yugi whispered back. Yami didn't turn towards him, but looked out of the corner of his eyes at the younger teen.

"I'd like that, but… " Yami scooped him up and jumped, yes, jumped, out of the window. They fell down the side of the house, and a black void appeared on the concrete beneath them, ready to swallow them whole.

"Yami!" Yugi sounded alarmed, and his grip around Yami's neck tightened. He met Yami's grin before they were sucked in.

Yami landed upon the dirt and gravel of the abandoned earth path in front of his home. Yugi looked a bit unwell after the whole 'trip through the shadow realm', but at least no one would find them here.

"Bugh…. Yami what happened?!" Yugi blinked, his eyes squinting as they hurt from the bright light.

"We're at my home," Yami smiled.

"Yami!' A booming voice called him as he set the dizzy Yugi on to his own feet. Yugi looked into the direction of the voice and saw another Yami walking towards them, followed by a few guards who were wearing only a waist tunic. The other Yami was tanner and was clothed in Egyptian clothes. Golden rings were around his arms, above his waist, and around his wrists, neck and ankles. He had a golden crown with the eye of Ra on it, huge, golden earrings and he also had a navy blue cape. Unlike Yami's though, his eyes were a dark amethyst and the border of his tricolor hair was a dark red on the underside, but going over into the same amethyst. And his middle, uprising bang was straight, unlike Yami's which resembled a lightning bolt.

"Hello brother," Yami greeted, smiling innocently. Ah, so, that explains it.

"Don't give me that, and don't you dare think you're on the same level as me. And put on some decent clothes you perverted narcissist," He replied, snapping, before taking a glance at Yugi.

Yami bend down to the ground and Yugi mimicked him, not knowing what was happening. A sigh escaped the tan young man.

"Rise," They did so. He turned to Yami and spoke, "Now go to your chambers and get ready for dinner…"

"Right," Yami nodded and took Yugi's hand, pulling the smaller with him towards what looked like an Egyptian palace!

They passed a load full of halls before Yami finally stopped in front of a big, white, golden embedded door. He took the golden door handle, and slowly opened it. Yugi gasped upon seeing the inside of it. It was dark, but… it almost looked like the room was made of glass and was floating in space. There were stars and swirls everywhere, they looked so realistic, but at the same time you could see they were just flat walls. There was a king sized bed with indigo curtains and there was a white bookcase next to it, on the right.

Yugi looked to the left and was met by, probably, the biggest wardrobe ever. Note: It was also white.

"Is this your room?" He turned to Yami, who nodded. "It's beautiful…" He had turned his gaze back to the room.

"Thanks," Yami shrugged, taking out two tunics, looking a lot like the one that tan Yami-look-alike was wearing. One was black, the other was white.

"You take the white one. I'm thinking about wearing a black cape with this one," he pouted as he held up the black one. It seemed he didn't want to wear it at all.

"Why do we need to wear these dresses?" Yugi tilted his head as he looked at the 'dress' he received. Yami smiled as he watched the other inspect the piece of clothing.

"Believe me when I tell you that you wouldn't want to get strange looks," He smirked.

"Oh… ok… so uh… Where are we exactly?" Yugi bit his lip.

"My home," Yami shrugged again, "the afterlife, heaven, paradise, hell, the demon realm, yadayadayada,"

"Wha…" Yugi paled, "Are you saying… I'm dead?"

Yami turned to him and tilted his head, "Not literally," He mused, getting out of his leather jacket. Yugi, swallowing, just nodded as he looked over to the king sized bed, "You mind?" he just asked, getting a shake from Yami. The smaller teen went to sit on the bed, laying the linen tunic on it, and removed his shoes, pants, blue jacket and tank top. He was about to pick up the linen, loose, garment when he felt Yami's eyes penetrating his back. Looking out of the corner of his eyes and only turning his head a little bit, Yugi caught the other staring at him. He looked like he was thinking, frozen as he held the dark clothing. Yugi quickly put on the tunic, brushing away the imaginated dust, and flattening the folds so it reached just above his knees.

"Y-Yami?" He then asked as he turned back to the taller.

"Yugi," He walked over and seemed to be looking at something invisible above said boy, "That's weird," He muttered.

"What's wr-EEEp!" Yugi took a step back, but fell down on the bed, yelping. The taller grinned again and waved it off, "Never mind, it's nothing."

Yami snapped his fingers and was instantly clothed into the black tunic, 2 broad, golden rings around his waist, ankles and neck, and the same earrings like his brother. Black leather belts with golden ankhs were fastened around each of his wrists. A black cape uncurling itself behind him. Yugi frowned as he had gotten up and commented, "Try a dark red one…"

Yami looked dumfounded before nodding. The cape reddened instantly, but Yami was looking over to Yugi, paying the cape no attention at all.

"I can't stop with thinking you'd look good with white silver…" He mused. Yugi sweat-dropped. Yami snapped his fingers and Yugi felt the white silver wares attaching themselves onto him. Unlike Yami, he only had one silver ring around his waist and silver wristbands. He had been supplied with silver earshell earrings instead of the ones Yami was wearing. The taller made a mirror appear so Yugi could see for himself.

"You know this is actually pretty cool," Yugi smiled as he inspected his white silver wristbands, "But why… uh, is there like some sort of event going on for the whole egyptian theme?"

"Hmmm," Yami said in a sarcastic curious tone, "You're in the afterlife and you're surrounded by Egyptian stuff…" He pulled his lips together and frowned.

"You're … No, you're kidding, right?" Yugi nervously laughed holding up a finger and pointing at the other. Yami opened his arms, , raising an eyebrow stating, "Does it look like I'm fooling around? I'm not even wearing an underpants as I'm forbidden to wear one under my 'royal clothing', as they call it."

Yugi's face changed into a perplexed composition as he looked at Yami.

"You're not wearing any underwear?" He repeated, his eyes trailing down Yami's slender body. The black tunic was the same size as Yugi's, but since he was smaller, the clothing came further down his legs than Yami's.

Yami himself looked down, dumfounded before looking back up to Yugi.

"Do I have to get rid of mine?" Yugi asked awkwardly. He didn't get an answer because the doors flew open, revealing Yami's brother.

"It's time for dinner," He stated. Yami nodded as his brother came over.

"Who's this?" He demanded.

"This is Yugi, he'll joins us for dinner," Yami explained, then turned to Yugi, "Yugi, this is my brother Atem."

Yugi bowed as he tried to make himself as small as possible, murmuring, "Honor to meet you."

Atem had his head tilted, blinked as he was giving Yugi a once over, before straightening his head and nodding slightly, "Pleased to make your acquaintance." He then walked a little closer and rubbed his fingers as if he was holding dust. He turned to Yami and did the same. Instantly, mascara was applied to his eyelashes, and it did nothing good to Yugi's internal nose bleeding.

"Don't forget it next time," Atem pouted to his brother. Yugi looked in the mirror again and he… damn he was cute! Wait what? Where did that thought come from?

While Yugi was thinking, Yami was teasing Atem. He was holding an arm firmly around the older's head and rubbed his knuckles on Atem's head.

"Be honest, you like him."

"Brother! This is a very inappropriate way to handle someone!" Atem growled.

"You should come out more, what are you doing in here all day locked away in the palace?" Yami continued.

"I'm keeping myself to my duties, unlike you. Are you so desperate to get yourself a descendant?" Atem retorted.

"Descendant?" Yugi questioned, "For what?"

Yami shook his head and answered, "It's nothing, never mind."

Atem just glared at Yami, his gaze softening when he met Yugi's eyes. He turned around immediately with the order, "Come now, or the others will be waiting for us."

Yami took Yugi by the arm and followed after his brother when he realized something.

"Yugi," He whispered, so he got the other's attention. Said boy had been admiring the architecture of the halls and turned his innocent gaze to the Egyptian god.

"I forgot to inform you, but we have to take our respective god forms after dinner, as we decide who to help," Yami tried to explain.

"How do you mean?" Yugi whispered back confused. Atem heard them whispering and smiled to himself.

"Every meal we get is made by the offerings we get from the people 'below us'," Yami expanded his explanation. Yugi stopped walking.

"Huh? What? But I thought people nowadays didn't do that anymore…" Yugi frowned, not realizing he had spoken aloud.

"You're right," A voice said. It was Atem's. "They don't, but we are in an alternate Ancient Egypt," He was walking backwards, his arms behind his head and his demeaning look all over the shortest.

"By the way," He snapped out of his daze again and turned to Yami as he stopped in front of a massive two-door gate, "Have you seen Wadjet around? I've been looking for her all day."

Yami pouted as he thought and shrugged, "I thought I saw her in the kitchen this morning, probably looking for something to eat…"

Atem rolled his eyes dramatically, probably indicating it was the usual routine. He turned around again and opened the doors to a big dining room. There were a lot of people in the room already, talking, almost obsessively, about who knows what. Atem waited to enter until the other two were standing next to him and he grabbed Yugi's arm. This alarmed Yami but he didn't act, as his brother hadn't actually done anything.

Atem leaned over and whispered something in Yugi's ear in a rather scornfully derisive way, "Don't talk to anyone and only answer when they ask you something. Stay close to Yami."

Yugi looked up and felt Yami spin an arm around his waist.

"They might mock us on it, but don't pay it any attention, ok?" A soft whisper reached his ear and he nodded.

Yami went over to a seat next to a stone chair with a high and decorated headrest. It nearly looked like a throne. Yami's also had a high back, but it wasn't as high as the one next to him. Apparently that one belonged to nobody other than Atem.

As Yami seated himself onto the stone throne, Yugi was looking around if he could sit in the one next to it, but it seemed to be taken by a tan brunet with cold, blue eyes. He looked a lot like…

"Sit on the arm supports," Yami said, making Yugi turn his head. It sounded more like an order than a mere suggestion, and his eyes looked dead out cold and were full of apathy. But Yugi saw that Yami wasn't looking AT him, but PAST him, glaring at the brunet and entering a silent staring contest.

"Seth," Yami's eyes squinted as he nodded slightly.

"Yami," The brunet mimicked. He was glaring at Yugi, and he wasn't the only one. He got a stare from someone who looked way much like a tan, but nice Bakura, who had a scar running over his right eye, a sympathetic look from someone who looked exactly like the museum keeper Ishizu, and next to her was a guy looking exactly like Ishizu's brother, Malik, throwing a grin and waving at him. The Ishizu woman whacked him on the back of his head.

Atem stood up and claimed order and attention from the others, which he got.

"Before we start with dinner, I think my brother has to say a few words," He finally stated when he got everyone's full attention.

Yami stood up too, pulling Yugi with him and spoke, "Everyone, this is Yugi, my significant other."

Yugi felt his face redden. What now? W-Why would Yami say that? No, why would someone as perfect as him say that about an imperfect and impure someone like Yugi? Why would a divine god take any interest in a human like him?

The glare of the brunet seemed to falter but they still held their coldness. The guy looking like Malik waved again and shouted, "Heey Yuugiiiii!"

Thus getting another whack on his head. The Bakura guy stood up and grinned, "Haha Yami! Have you finally decided in what way you want to get laid?"

Murmurs ran past the room like fire. At this, Yugi reddened even more, and Yami was about to lose it if Atem hadn't spoken first.

"Akefia, sit back down."

The greyette did so, a victorious smile plastered on his face. Yugi felt Yami's hand around his arm tighten and he placed the hand of his free arm on Yami's, caressing it as he tried to sooth Yami. He restrained a yelp when he was pulled back, into the others lap. Atem had also taken a seat again and finally people began to eat from the 'offerings', as Yugi remembered Yami calling it.

"So, how d'you think he ended up here, the shrimp I mean?" Yugi heard a voice, sounding like Malik's… He looked over to the guy and- aw, heck it!"

"They're Malik and Ishizu from the Egyptian museum, aren't they?" Yugi asked Yami who was nibbling a fried grasshopper.

…

"And ew…"

"Yes, they are, and you should try one, they're better than you'd think, and they're full of proteins," Yami put it in his mouth, making a crunching sound. Yugi shrugged and took one of the plate in front of him.

He had to admit they weren't THAT bad, but they sure made you thirsty. Yami had just finished drinking his share, and gave the cup to the smaller. Given the situation, that is him sitting in Yami's lap, Yugi didn't feel as embarrassed as he should've. Probably because nobody was saying anything of it, and they probably had been taught on how not to stare. (If only he remembered the one he was lap-sitting in didn't have an underpants to begin with.)

Yugi was about to try out one of the dessert rabbit's legs, when something thick and scaly, wrapped itself around his arm. He felt it slithering up his arm as said limb was resting on the table, because Yugi was unable to carry the weight. He turned his head and nearly screamed bloody murder when he met the brown eyes of the biggest King Cobra he'd ever seen. It had brown scales with black and white crossed lines.

The reptile was scenting him with it's tongue and decided to curl around his neck. He was scared it was going to strangle him but it just stayed relaxed around his torso.

"She likes you," Yami smirked as he scratched, apparently 'her', chin.

"Y-You think?" Yugi's voice stuttered. Yami looked at Yugi's face to see the other was death pale, sweat forming on his front head and his breathing was hackled.

"Wadjet," Atem called the reptile and it went over to it's master. Curling it's body around the tan god, the snake began lavishing his face with whips of it's tongue as it took in his scent.

"I didn't know you had a fear of snakes," Yami said questionably. Yugi shook his head and put a rabbit leg in his mouth using it as an excuse to not being able to answer. Yami raised his hand and patted him lovingly. Did Yugi just really become so soft? So… dependent of Yami?


	2. Animals

**Yami: 3 times in a row in one chapter? Srsly Grine?**

 **Grine: Think of the readers my muse, think of the readers.**

 **Yami: Fine...**

 **Grine: I needed to post this, I'm not explicitly happy with it, and it's a very heavy chapter. Next chapter will be lighter. I hope. May take me a while. I have too many tricolor heads running around. Apologies if I've made mistakes in someone's eyes. If I did so, please be sure to tell me. Thank you.**

 **Warning: Lime followed by rape-lemon and more... lime-lemon...**

* * *

Dinner was filled with laughter, wine and interesting conversations, and when everyone had their fill, Atem stood up and clapped his hands twice. The food disappeared instantly while the tan teen stated, "It's time."

'Time?' Yugi thought, 'Time for what?'

A shriek ripped itself from his throat when everyone began to transform into tall, humanoid animals. Akefia and Malik remained human though they had lost their friendly looks and nearly looked like two psychopaths. Yugi was shocked and clung onto Yami's chest, but when he looked up, he screamed again. Yami's head was replaced by that of a black dog's- no jackal, and was looking at him with dead eyes.

Coarse fur, black with a gray shine, had covered his body. Long, bend ears shot up from his dog-skull like head. His ringed fingers, long and sharp nailed, curled around him to shift Yugi's weight upon his other leg.

Any human would be afraid of creatures like these. Now their god-like aura filled the air unlike anything before and it frightened Yugi. The pressure in the air was tensed and it nearly felt like they were going to prosecute someone. Yugi began to struggle out of sheer fear, his mind not comprehending how he suddenly found himself in this sort of situation.

"Silence him or I'm going to do it for you," Seth's voice made Yugi stop screaming and an audible gasp escaped him. His head was that of something between a hairless ant eater and a camel, nearly black skinned with green blots, and blue eyes. His ears were like rectangles that had been placed upon his head as if someone was too lazy to define them.

"Hold your tongue Seth," Atem said. He closely resembled an Egyptian falcon. The feathers on his head and in his neck were a dark blue, like a moonless night, the light glittering in it like the stars did within the heavens. His front face had a white amount of feathers, cream colored as one might say. His hands and feet were replaced by leathery scaled bird claws, and the only thing that hadn't changed were his deep, royal purple eyes.

He and Yami were wearing a furry sort of pharaoh headdresses, reminding Yugi vaguely of a nemes, that were nearly acting like golden and blue manes around their head and neck.

"The same goes for you," Atem looked at him, his eyes and tone just as hard as when he had spoken to Seth. Wadjet was slithering around the back of his neck, also looking towards Yugi's direction as she had scented his fear with her tongue.

The small boy was shaking like a leaf, curling up to make himself small, since he felt like he was the one who was out of place.

The growl of another pitch-black jackal, which he had missed to see next to Yami's feet, failed to reach through to him, and made him think it was directed at him. His reaction was to curl up even more.

He found himself thinking then. Sure, the shock of something like that would greatly take him over, and seriously, they're egyptian gods, he should've seen this coming. But what he didn't understand was why he was so afraid. Why panic had taken him over.

A hand began to caress his back, making comforting circles, he didn't need to think to know it was Yami. He buried his face into the corner of Yami's neck. Strange, unrecognizable words were flying past Yugi's ears. He didn't understand them at all, though they seemed a little familiar. They sounded a bit like Arabic or something…

/Yugi… If you were a god and had to choose between a good man, that's poor, but prays every day to get through the day, and a bad one that's rich but prays only when he actually needs something to benefit him in life, who would you choose?/

"The good one… W-Why?" Yugi mumbled.

/Seth believes if we help the rich man, we'll get a richer dinner than the ones the poor gives us./

"T-That's not fair!" Yugi said aloud, popping up from Yami's torso and looking the jackal straight in the eyes.

"Of course it's not," Seth snapped, literally, as his muzzle snipped, "But I don't want to have hunger because only poor people, who can't even afford more than a bread, can't even deliver us a decent meal!"

"But Seto! They give a piece of their share away, maybe they don't even feed themselves before offering something to you! Their lives are much harder than those who have it easy! And if you want food, god- go get a decent job so you get money and you can buy it yourself!" Yugi blurted out. Akefia was smirking, and voiced, "Nice going there squirt."

Yugi placed a hand before his mouth as he remembered that Seth wasn't his cousin Seto, and hid his face back into Yami's neck. Yami smirked, although nobody would know because of his wolf like features. He was glad though that Yugi wasn't as weak as people might think he'd be.

"I have to insist, that what /he/ is trying to say, is right," Ishizu voiced. She closely resembled what Yugi thought was Bastet, the cat goddess, her wide cat eyes soft yet serious.

"/He/ means that if we were only to accept offerings when the people need us the most, the ones still praying regularly will grow atheistic soon, because we let those that still have faith in us fall on deaf ears."

Seth's muzzle snipped again and looked at Yugi's direction, though his eyes somewhere above the smaller. He sighed, "I see. That's a smart remark."

Yami hadn't said anything up until now, and Yugi looked up to see him panting. His fear was still there, but the shock was gone. He was so mesmerized by how strange it looked, he hadn't noticed the conversation had finally ended and Yami had excused himself. He cupped Yugi in his arms and was now walking back to his room. Yugi still eying him now that he wasn't as scared as before.

The first thing that he noticed was that the god was double his usual height, but still elegant. Under the skull, Yugi saw Yami's eyes looking anywhere but at him. Had he upset Yami? He must've misbehaved in front of everyone and now Yami was angry with him! Should he apologize? Or maybe the other didn't want to talk to him at all… No, he should say something and-

/I'm not angry./

"Ah… I … Uhm…" Yugi looked up at the other but his eyes kept jumping from Yami to the walls back to the taller and so forth.

/You sound so adorable when you fret./

"Hey!" The smaller pouted, "Well you're creepy…"

A low rumble suddenly came from Yami's throat. Yugi veered out of the god's grip and slammed his back into the nearest wall, one of his arms raised up in protection.

"S-Sorry!" He swallowed hard and a shiver ran over his spine when he saw the jackal's mouth curling up until it's ears. It took him a moment to realize Yami was laughing, though his wheezing laughter, sounding almost like a dying animal, didn't help at all. It was frightening to say the least. It sounded almost insane, sadistic.

"Wrmf!"

The violet-blue eyed youth looked down to see a black jackal standing close at Yami's feet. The beast looked up and gave Yugi a wink while it panted, though Yugi didn't give it much thought as it could've been an irritating dustball in its eye. Talking about that…They were a maroon red with purple fluid swirling around it it constantly. Even if it was a canine, its pupils were very thin slits.

/You're right,/ Yugi looked up, /I am./

Yami had stepped closer and trapped Yugi between the wall and himself.

"Yami you're scaring me…"

The other seemed to be decreasing in size and changed back into human before grabbing Yugi's chin and placing a kiss on his lips.

"Forgive me?"

"Sure," Yugi grinned. He yelped when Yami scooped him up again and continued towards their next destination.

He didn't look Yami in the eyes, savoring the moment of actually being carried as he could've sworn the other was grinning like mad.

Yami hadn't even noticed Duamutef was tailing him until they reached the doors of his room. He gave a dismissive gesture with his head, but the jackal, instead of going away as instructed, laid down instead, head over paws and looking up for approval. Yami didn't give it to him though and jerked his head again in the direction of his own room. Groaning slightly as he stood up, the wolf nodded and turned around, looking over his shoulder before pressing on, as if to say "If something's up, let me know."

All the while, Yugi was giggling at the fact that Yami was talking to the wolf.

Yami walked into his room and putted Yugi on the bed while he shook his head as if dismissing a random thought.

"So you can talk to canines now?" The smaller smirked a bit.

"No, that was my heir."

Yugi's eyes widened in surprise. "Your heir?"

"Yes. Four of us gods have a heir, two of which are demigods, mine and Atem's," Yami proudly puffed up his chest and sat so what bathing in his own glitters of awesomeness.

"Wauw…" Yugi blinked, "So what's his name?"

"As of now he is Duamutef. He could have chosen a surname, but he declined," Yami pondered, "Much like Seth didn't choose another name. He was far too proud to dismiss his title."

"So how does the whole heir thing work?" Yugi asked interested.

"Well, they're born as humans, just like us, but since they were demigods, they change into their animal forms out of reflex. Their body has problems harboring their powers as they're actually stronger than us, but they also have a lot harder time learning how to use those powers. They're not all too different from us, but it's only when we hit adolescence that we begin to develop powers, so our bodies are stronger to handle it, while, as I said earlier, they had theirs since birth."

He huffed before continuing, "Most of the gods don't live in the present, but here. This place is an eternal loop of the past," Yami explained. He went to sit next to Yugi.

"… Wow… That's so cool… " Yugi gaped. It took him a moment before calming down again, and finally he laid on the bed, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Yugi?"

"Hm?"

"Does it bother you?"

"Does what bother me, Yami?"

"That I am Anubis?"

Yugi opened his eyes and mused for a second before answering, "Not really. You're supposed to judge people when they come to the afterlife, don't you?"

"Look who studied for their exams", Yami joked before answering, "It used to be my job when real people still believed in us…"

"How do you mean?"

"This is the past, they've already been judged. Nowadays I find myself bored within the palace…"

The smaller laid there with the other next to him before grinning. Yami was watching him tentatively. There was something in his eyes Yugi couldn't describe. He was so tired… And so he slowly closed his eyes, entering a soothing revere of sleep. Yami curled up beside him, but didn't sleep. He never did. He hadn't done that in a few decades. He wouldn't want anyone to take Yugi away from him…

"So that explains it."

The taller tilted his head in confusion when he suddenly heard Yugi whisper.

"You really were there," Yugi continued, "On my desk chair. Watching me sleep."

"You knew?" Yami frowned, not even denying it.

"I thought I was dreaming or making it up really…" Suddenly Yugi went red.

"Aw, Little One, You are so adorable when you blush," A chuckled answer floated back.

He sat back up, his lips met by another pair. A tongue flicked over his bottom lip and he gasped, allowing it entrance. Enjoying the moment where Yami mapped out his mouth by using his tongue, Yugi closed his eyes again and slowly let his arms crawl around the taller's neck.

His breathing was uneven as he caught himself thinking inappropriate thoughts about himself and Yami, when the taller suddenly pinned him between both his arms, and pushed him back against the bed and Yami began to kiss him feverishly. He nipped at Yugi's upper lip and gained entrance to plunge his tongue into the other's mouth again.

Yugi was so sweet. So precious. So pure. How dare he think he wasn't good enough for Yami? Hands were formed to fists as they pulled the taller closer, and said taller's hands were caressing Yugi's back smoothly, mapping out the sensitive spots. Yami was so exotic, clean, he was indeed a god. Yugi began to moan and Yami flipped them over so the lighter was on top.

"Shit," Yami growled, pushing Yugi away his hands on Yugi's chest. The younger was panting and looked at Yami questionably, his eyes wide.

"I can't do this," He closed his eyes, "Not to you."

"I want this," Was the answer.

"No Yugi. You're not even adult," Yami argued.

"Then let's not do it, but… There's another way to … get rid of this feeling, isn't there?" Yugi pushed his head against Yami's chest, nearly grinding on the other's knee.

"Do you need help with that?" He flipped Yugi over so the youth was in between his legs and he began making circular movements on Yugi's hips. The other bucked and threw his head over the taller's shoulder in ecstasy.

"Are you ok if…?" Yami didn't finish the sentence but Yugi understood what he wanted to indicate and nodded. Releasing a contented breath as Yami began stroking over his still covered manhood, Yugi found himself being unable to do yet what ever he had to do. He's never felt like this before. What was going to happen? Was it normal?

Suddenly the strokes were changed to jerks and it made Yugi reach near his limit, but it still wasn't enough, he… His body craved more. It was driving him crazy!

Yami flipped them over again and began to grind onto Yugi, sending the younger over the hill. Tears filled his eyes as pleasure surged through his body and…

"Ya… Yamiiihh Ah…Gooaaddh!" he released.

Yugi's moans were delicious treats to Yami's ears as he kept grinding against his mind's will, but it was stronger than himself. He raised his kilt and began to jerk himself of when he noticed two hands cupping his wrists.

"I … I want to return the favor," Yugi wheezed. Yami was about to let him, when his mind snapped in action, telling him if he let Yugi do that, he'd never be able to restrain himself.

He cupped Yugi's face, and after whispering some sort of elusive spell, Yugi fell back on the bed, his body jerking and grinding into the sheets, sending waves of pleasure through him. Yami continued jerking himself at the sight of seeing the other in such state of ecstasy.

Yugi didn't know what was happening, but for some reason, a bundle of nerves, deep within himself, was constantly jerking and his tears began to flow as he tried to scream out his pleasure, but found himself unable to. He sucked in deep takes of air and turned his head to see Yami jerking himself off as he was staring at Yugi. What were they doing? They wanted each other so much. Each was triggered by the other.

"I've changed my mind," Yami suddenly stated, grabbing Yugi's wrists.

"You're a god right?" Yugi panted as the feeling left him, leaving him hard again, "Show me what that means."

"You devil."

Yami's clothes suddenly tore themselves up, but the golden accessories were still on as they weren't going to be in the way. Yugi blushed momentarily before the taller began to rip his clothing away. He reached up to touch Yami's face, his fingers brushed past the make up, but it didn't smear out. He wondered if his make up wasn't smeared from the tears either. A fragrance of spiciness made itself known. It was sweet, attracting yet the undertone was nipping his senses. Inhaling deeply, he smiled swooningly.

"Your mind is so innocent…" Yami whispered.

"Yami…" Yugi sang.

"Call me by my real name…" the god requested.

"… Anubis," Yugi said, almost questioning, and it made something in Yami's eyes change. His face morphed into something between Yami's and the dog head from before, giving him a more predatory look. Yugi began to shiver but told himself he didn't need to be afraid. It was still Yami.

"My my, you're so bold brother."

Yugi looked up and gasped. Atem was standing right next to the bed, smirking a bit, yet he seemed glare. Yami looked up, growling while Yugi was thinking how happy was that he still was wearing his boxers.

"You forget that you shouldn't do this with him, right?" Atem continued, now in all seriousness as he sat down on the bed. Yugi didn't dare to look the tallest in the eyes.

"You do like him," Yami poked.

"No. I just don't want you to do something stupid that you'll regret afterwards," Atem pouted, taking a handful of Yami's hair and tugging it painfully as if to scold him. Yami stretched out his hand and pulled the taller closer.

"You wouldn't have closed the door," he remarked. Atem took Yami's face and it turned back to normal.

"Let's get this over with, you sex-addicted mutt," The older brother grunted before crashing his lips on Yami's. Atem found a new taste there, so sweet, so… addicting. Like a drug he knew he couldn't get. Out of the corner of his eye, he observed Yugi. He couldn't deny he was jealous of Yami, but he could never force the other to give up what was rightfully theirs.

Yugi looked questionably at Atem, meeting his eyes before Yami pinned him down. He recklessly ripped every piece of clothing from Atem, clawing on the other's skin in the process. Blood dripped from the scratches and the tan teen screamed in pain as Yami thrusted into him with abandonment. The paler howled at the sensation. Yugi's eyes widened as he crawled back against the headrest of the bed.

What were they doing?

'I just don't want you to do something you'll regret,' Atem had said. So he knew Yami was … like this? He offered himself up to be raped so Yami wouldn't hurt Yugi? He didn't do this for Yugi, but he did it for Yami. That much he understood. And Yugi understood more. Atem had realized that, in order so Yami didn't have regret because he hurt Yugi, he'd replace the younger. But, those wounds… they were so deep. Atem screamed again in pain. It tore Yugi's heart and soul. The least he wanted was to cause another pain by just his presence.

"Yami! Stop!" Yugi pleaded, but when he met with the taller, he didn't see Yami… He saw… an animal. His pupils were nearly non existent, and purple swam around in his enlarged, crimson orbs. An evil, shrill smile was yet again crossing his face, and reached further than a human's was possible, his cheeks ripped apart, sharp teeth visible. Yugi didn't flinch though. It was his fault this happened. He had made a mess. He was capable of cleaning it up too.

"Yami!" He determinately flung his arms around said person's neck., "Shhh… It's ok… Slow down…" He cooed, tears healing stinging his eyes. No. He would not cry. To the tallest amazement, Yami did as the smallest told him to. His inner walls hurt, but they were a little bit replaced by pleasure.

"You can make it less painful for him, you can do that, right Yami? He's your goddamn brother! Can't you heal him? Make the pain go away?" Atem heard Yugi's voice whisper and panic a bit, reaching an aspirating height, but the smaller regained composure and made the plead honest and true. He heard Yami breathe an incantation before the pain evaporated.

All he felt was pleasure. Oh and it felt so good. So good… Wait. Fuck, what was he thinking? This was his younger brother!

Sure, sexual contact between the gods wasn't a weird thing, certainly not in egyptian culture. It was just a thing the modern humans came up with to prevent deformities and miscarriages and such. Just look at the official family tree! Sisters had their brothers as husbands and had children with them, but the real taboo was having intermediate sex with a male was just a big no. Oh he could already hear Seth's laughter when this got word… The first Seth tried to accuse Horus of having sex with a male after all… Oh the irony. He growled. Fuck he was enjoying this way too much to think about that right now.

"Yami I… I think you've got to help him like you helped me," Yugi shifted towards Yami's back and trailed his hand down the other's back. All the while Yami grabbed his brother's member and started pumping it. This soon became to much for Atem and he released all over himself and Yami. His inner walls clamped down several times on Yami's member and soon he too released, burying his seed deep within his brother. Panting, he rode out his orgasm before he fell down on Atem, knocking the breath out the taller.

Yugi looked at Atem with concerned eyes as he made Yami roll off him.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine. In a strange but amusing way, I feel like I should thank you," Atem just said, out of breath.

"N-No, I should thank you! I-I understand you didn't do it for me, b-but that's ok! I love Yami too and..." Yugi reached out to Atem.

"DON'T TOUCH!" The tanner yelled, but it was already too late.

Yugi's breath stocked as feelings flowed through him.

Want.

Need.

Warmth and Comfort.

Greed and Lust.

Double Betrayal.

Pain and Anguish.

Loss.

Refreshed Start.

Expression.

Denial.

Repression.

…Want.

Heba was just a normal slave, he had black, unruly hair, that spiked out at every side, and there was just no way to get it down. Somehow… He ended up in someone's harem. Who's? He had no idea. Maybe it was because he looked so feminine, cute and fragile. Maybe it was by mistake, but sure enough, there he was, locked in a room full of girls. He didn't want to let them know he was a boy. Who knew, maybe they'd rape him if they knew! But… Being in a harem wasn't all that bad. They got decent meals, and had clean beds, even though they were handled like sluts by the guards. Heba soon learned that it was best to stay in the middle of the group, not on the outer sides, because it wasn't that weird for one of the group to suddenly disappear. Good thing they all sticked together.

"Soooo… How'd you end up here hon'?" A girl with brown, bobbed hair and blue eyes smiled. She was the first to have a rather long conversation with him since he was there. He was quite shy to be honest…

Heba sat perched on his bed, not particularly doing anything.

"I… I don't know…" He turned away, hiding.

"Oh, hon', what's wrong?" She sat next to him and had a look at one of his shoulders. A scar leapt further down his back. "Where did you get those?" She asked as she trailed her fingers over it.

"M-My former master…" He shifted away from her. He didn't like to be touched. When someone touched him, it mostly resulted in pain.

"Ow hon', what's your name?" She asked again.

"Heba…" He answered on reflex.

"But…" She frowned, "That's a boy's name." Heba curled his toes. She gasped and have him a once over, checked the room and then turned back to the male again. "You're a boy aren't you?" The girl whispered. Another girl looking exactly like her walked over asking, "What's the problem Tea?"

'Tea' got up and whispered something in the other girl's ear, making her eyes widen. Just at that moment, the door opened and the girls scattered. Tea and the other girl stood in front of Heba's bed.

"Anzu, it's that guard again!" Tea said.

"I know, he always comes here to steal someone," 'Anzu' answered, "I don't understand it. This is supposed to be the p-"

"You slut over there, come with me!" The guard ordered. A girl with black hair walked over and the guard grinned.

"Lights out ladies."

It was dark. The night was cold and the sheets didn't provide much warmth. The door opened, making Heba sit up instantly. Someone came through the door and shallow footsteps walked over, closer and closer to Heba.

"He's here!" Heba caught from the girls who whispered excitedly. He felt change in the air and flinched when someone seductively breathed into his ear.

"Hello there little one."

He felt the person cup his face and violet eyes reflected in his crimson orbs.

"I was informed that there was a new addition to my personal harem."

Heba's breath hitched. He was scared. He didn't want this person to touch him. Or do him! But he couldn't respond. He was too worked up. He couldn't even defend himself.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to blindfold you. After all, my chambers are to be secret."

Heba didn't say a thing and let the other blindfold him. He was scared and whimpered when he was pulled out of his bed, but didn't protest or struggle. He felt his captor push him forward and stepped until he heard a door behind him close softly into the lock. Two strong arms lifted him up and began to carry them to their next destination.

"N… No…" Heba suddenly whimpered, making the other stop.

"What's the matter, sweetness?" He asked as he pushed his head against Heba's shoulder. The latter was starting to cry against his will, sobbing, but finding no comfort until the other spoke up again.

"Shhh, there's nothing to be afraid of my dear," He patted the small teen's head lovingly, but Heba shook his head.

"I'm… I'm not a girl," He cried, "I don't know where I am… I… I… " He sobbed again.

"I see… You're alone in this world, aren't you?" The voice asked him. Heba didn't respond.

"It's so strange… I could've sworn you were a girl…"

If he could, then Heba would've blinked, but he just responded with, "I know…"

"No matter, as long as nobody knows you're used by me, they won't say a thing about it."

Heba yelped at that and shook his head violently as the other continued his way, and soon, he was put on something oh so very soft.

"I'll leave the blindfold on if you don't want to see," He heard the other was some steps away from him. "What's your name?" He edged closer.

"Heba…" The crimson eyed youth began questioning himself who this person was, why he was so gentle towards Heba…

"Heba have you ever done this with anyone before?" He shook his head.

"I… I've heard stories though… about getting .. uh .. something they call 'rapes'…"

"I see… No wonder you're so scared. But this isn't the same. All I'm going to let you feel is intense rapture, which by definition is the following," An arm pulled Heba back onto what he guessed was a bed, "the feeling of intense pleasure."

He felt his clothes being removed and Heba was glad he couldn't see anything. He whimpered again when someone began to butterflykiss his neck.

"Shhh… Heba, how old are you?"

"Sixteen…"

"That's only two years younger than me…"

"W-Who are you…?" The other stiffened.

"You don't know?" Heba swallowed and shook his head.

"You may call me 'Temu."

"… 'T… 'Tèmu?" Heba mimicked, emphasizing the last pronunciation.

"Yes Habibi," 'Temu said lovingly. He began sucking Heba's earlobe before spinning the smaller around, so the smaller on top was facing him. A hand took his chin and two lips captured his'. Another hand squeezed the cheek of his ass, and his back curled. Two fingers circled his entrance and Heba jerked away, trying to make an escape, but two strong arms restrained him from doing so. Suddenly his grub was grabbed, and caressed. He fell down on the bed, breathing hard as pleasure waved through him. His body jerked, and his member jerked in pain and pleasure. Against his better will, Heba moaned, burying his face into the sheets as he did so.

Suddenly, something big and long penetrated his entrance and he cried out in pain.

"You were the one who didn't want me to prepare you, unless of course you've change your mind," 'Temu said, his voice a little strained. Heba cried, but nodded and felt relieved when whatever it was, was removed, and curled up against the sheets. He knew very well what the other was trying to do with him and he guessed it was better if he complied.

"Put your ass up," The order said, but the hands of the other were handling him so carefully. Heba did as he was told and again was met by a finger circling his entrance.

"Now I want you to relax Habibi, or it is going to hurt." The finger penetrated him and first Heba froze, but he did as he was told and relaxed. Another finger was added and it hurt again, but there was also another sensation. Like pleasure… A third finger was added and Heba's walls clamped down in pain.

"Relax Habibi," 'Temu cooed. Heba took several minutes to adjust to the fingers and when his breathing calmed down a bit, they began to move. Heba moaned at the feeling and the pace fastened.

"Damn… Do you have any idea how tight you are?" This made the small egyptian slave double over, and made him feel very nauseous.

"… I can't find the spot…" 'Temu growled.

"Hng!" Heba cried out in pain, unable to hide it any further. He was crying, his blindfold wet from the tears. The other, noticing this, sighed and removed his fingers again.

"Forgive me Habibi," Heba got pulled into a hug as the other laid next to him, the covers cupping them. Heba continued crying into the other's chest. Curled up and turned into himself, he fell asleep in a painful rest.

That was… want.

Yugi blinked as he stared into Atem's eyes. Who was this… Heba? Yugi already knew 'Temu was Atem, you should be a bit dumb not to see that, their voice were identical, but…

Atem growled, making the smaller veer back. He pushed Yami away, who had become as limb as a rag doll, and pulled his tunic down as he straightened up.

"S-Sorry…" Yugi flinched at his hard look.

"… I'll tell Yami to bring you home as soon as he's come back to his senses."

"Wha? Wait, why?"

"You don't need to know what happened to Heba," He snapped, then, walked out of the room without a second look.

"I… Wouldn't ask to…" Yugi whispered, misty to himself, but Atem could hear him from outside the room.

Yugi looked at the hand he had used to reach out to Atem, then clenched it into a fist and sighed. Dressing and cleaning himself the best he could, he needed some fresh air after everything that happened. The small boy looked over to the god on the bed and smiled. It wouldn't hurt to leave him for a while and take a walk through the castl-ur… palace, right?

* * *

 **Grine: Sorry for the wait. School's annoying… Yami please burn it down.**

 **Yami: Why should I?**

 **Grine: … *Holds something looking like Yugi above a cliff***

 **Yami: *Hair bristling* Alright alright! I'll see what I can do!**

 **Grine: … *Smiles slightly***

 **As always, thank you everyone for the review and I will try to update sooner.**

 **Much love, Grine.**

 **Ps Sorry for all the sexual content here. I just needed to point out Yami's problem here. Also, I needed to get rid of him for the next chapter and this seemed the only way to do it with a good reason instead of making Atem needing Yami to… do royal stuff.**

 **Preview, next time.**

 _"Why do you hate me Seth?" Yugi suddenly asked, without careful consideration._

 _"…" A sigh escaped the other's slips and he looked away. "No… No it's not you. I just dislike everyone, don't take it personal."_

 _"It's Yami, isn't it, the one you … Hate?" Yugi then guessed as he looked at the taller who was still facing the garden._


End file.
